La Orden Oscura
by Bojik Ivanov
Summary: El problema con Voldemort ya es muy grande. La comunidad mágica no toma responsabilidades. Severus Snape arto de la guerra llama a los que pueden ayudarle. La orden del Fénix no sabía su existencia. Una orden capas de contrarrestar hechizos milenarios
1. Chapter 1

**La Ayuda**

La oscuridad, en la Cámara de la Muerte era grande, pero la pelea continuaba, hechizo tras hechizo se escuchaban.

La desesperaron y adrenalina para unos era lo único que los mantenía de pie. Mientras la pelea continuaba, algunos, sentían que su respiración se detenía, como el corazon de uno de ellos.

Haciendo acopio de su fuerza, reteniendo los sentimientos de dolor-No puedes hacer nada, Harry Es demasiado tarde…-decia, un hombre mientras sostenía entre sus brazos el cuerpo del menor.

El menor forcejeaba, intentando soltarse del cuerpo del mayor.- ¡Cógelo, sálvalo, simplemente está al otro lado!- gritaba desesperado, mientras lagrimas de desesperación recorrían sus mejillas, su piel pálida, por el susto y la opresión en el pecho que sentía. -Aún podemos llegar hasta él…- pero el licántropo no le dejaba ir…

Bajando la mirada, apartándola de el enorme arco del velo-Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, Harry… nada… se ha ido- jalaba el cuerpo de Harry apartándolo de la tarima. Para apartase de tan incomoda posición

-ELLA MATÓ A SIRIUS-gritó Harry-ELLA LO MATÓ-el odio recorría el cuerpo, mientras apretaba los puños-ASI QUE YO LA MATARÉ-sentenciaba con una fría voz que hizo apartarse a Remus.

* * *

Sus ojos llenos de odio, miraban a la mujer, mientras esta seguía en el piso-No gastes tu aliento-le gritó Harry, el dolor agudo de su cicatriz le hizo apartar la mirada-Él no puede oírte desde aquí.

Un viento helado recorrió el cuerpo de ambos, mientras una sombra aparecía-¿Qué no puedo Potter?-dijo una lúgubre y fría voz, mientras el joven abrió los ojos, impresionado por su presencia.

Con una estatura que rebasaba al la de el menor, y cubierto con una capa negra, su cara de reptil blanca y afilada, sus ojos rojos como dos rubís que sobresalían, y tan delgados que miraban fijamente. . . Lord Voldemort había aparecido en el centro del pasillo, su varita señalando a Harry que estaba parado como congelado, absolutamente incapaz moverse.

El lord al enterarse de el destino de la ansiada profecía apretó entre sus delgados dedos su barita-No tengo nada más que decirte, Potter,-dijo tranquilamente, con una mirada de odio-Me has molestado bastante y por mucho tiempo-sus pasos resonaban por el pasillo, mientras se acercaba mas al menor. Sonrió mientras saboreaba las palabras-AVADA KEDAVRA-grito mientras, el rallo verde salía disparado hacia el cuerpo del menor.

Harry ni siquiera abrió la boca para resistirse; su mente estaba en blanco, su varita apuntaba inútilmente al piso.

Pero el rallo no llego a su destino, ya que una sombra no más alta que Harry se interpuso, cortando la trayectoria al tratar de proteger a Harry del mortal ataque, extendiendo sus brazos mientras la maldición le pego justo en el pecho sin causarle ningún daño.

La sobra aun de pie despues de recibir el mortal ataque-Rápido no le dejen escapar-grito, mientras barias sobras se posicionaban alrededor el lord.

Todas las sombras exceptuando a la que permanecía enfrente de Harry, comenzaban a susurrar un hechizo, el cual se fue extendiendo por el cuerpo del señor oscuro-Qué?-Gritó Voldemort, mirando fijamente a su alrededor. Pero sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamate al ver a los oscuros magos. Sus piernas no lo sostuvieron por mucho, la magia que le radiaba era demasiado poderosa.

Harry aun aturdido por el asombro, trato de articular palabra, pero le era imposible.

Sus ojos observaron como su salvador volteaba hacia la caída mujer.

Sus ojos se abrieron en asombro al escuchar lo que el encapuchado le susurro- que debería hacer contigo…-dijo una fría y cínica voz, casi escupiendo las palabras-ya se…-dijo mientras se quitaba la capucha.- Crucio…-el cuerpo de la mujer se retorcía, mientras sus gritos, desgarraban.-bueno…-dijo, mientras se giraba hacia Harry.

El encapuchado; un joven, de negros cabellos hasta las caderas, piel pálida y ojos rojos, tan rojos como los de Voldemort, los cuales cambiaron a un color, negro oscuro como la noche.-Mucho gusto, Harry Potter-dijo mientras sus oscuros ojos se dirigían a la mujer que inconsciente se había dejado de retorcerse.-Mi nombre es Salazar Alexei, en nombre de la Orden Oscura, te agradecemos la contribución para capturar este peligroso criminal-decia automáticamente, mientras señalaba al señor tenebroso, mientras este había dejado de moverse, ya que cuatro cuerdas rojas lo ataban, las cuales llegaban hasta cada uno de los encapuchados.

De un momento a otro la gente empezó a aparecer.

El piso reflejaba las llamas verde esmeralda que salían del fuego en todas las chimeneas a lo largo de la pared; y al gran número de brujas y de magos que emergían de ellas.

Los pasos resonaban por toda la sala, Cornelius Fudge y todos los magos y brujas lucia asustado, por estar en la presencia, de el señor tenebroso.-Que...que significa esto?...-tartamudeaba, acercándose hasta los encapuchados, buscando respuestas.

-no puede ser posible…-seguía diciendo asustado.-aquí…en el ministerio-decia, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Los ojos negros del salvador pelinegro se dirigieron al ministro de Magia.-Cállate Fudge- decia mientras se acercaba al ministro, aunque varias varitas se alzaron contra él.-A esto hemos llegado con tu estupida mentalidad…eres un…-decia mientras, alzaba su barita.

Una pequeña explosión de color negro, seguido por una luz que segó a algunos de los presentes.-Alto Alexei…-Dijo una imponente voz, el pelinegro, bajo su barita dirigiéndose hacia la voz. La persona a la que le pertenecía la voz era un hombre, mayor que el más joven, con un cabello también negro, pero corto, hasta la nuca, piel pálida pero más bronceada, y unos ojos azules.

Los ojos de Cornelius Fudge casi saliendo de sus cuencas, su garganta se seco- Nikolai…- dijo la voz del pelinegro, ignorando todas las miradas que se habían dirigido a él, corrió, hasta arrodillarse, frente a el imponente hombre.-La misión estrecha, a sido capturado…-dijo, mientras bajaba su cabeza.

Una sonrisa surco los labios del ojiazul, con un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos, mientras ponía su mano sobre los negros cabellos del menor.-Bien echo-dijo revolviendo los oscuros cabellos-tu misión a terminado-al terminar de decir eso, se aproximo con pasos sonoros hasta el ministro, y sus aurores; los cuales bajaron sus varitas por el cabeceo y la mirada del Ministro de Magia.

Sus ojos los miraban con mucho enojo,- Fudge…-escupió con fiereza. Mientras ponía sus manos entre lazadas en su espalda-si recuerdo bien, en la última reunión acordamos que tus problemas no afectarían a la orden o me equivoco-decia mientras empezaba moverse de un lado a otro, como regañando a un niño.

-no…-dijo bajito.-pero…-trato de explicar. Todos miraban a los dos que hablaban, asombrados, sin moverse. La voz del hombre era intimidante.

-cállate-decia, aun mas enfadado.-El problema del mago Lord Voldemort-vio como todos temblaban al oír el nombre, mientras dirigían su mirada al mago que se encontraba sentado en el piso atado.-o conocido como Tom Ryddle a pasado a ser problema de la Orden oscura-decia mientras le extendía unos papeles a Fudge.-como tal todo lo referente será llevado acabo por nuestro personal-sentenciaba, con una ligera sonrisa.

-Pero a que se debe esto ahora…?-decia, antes de ser interrumpido-si usted dijo que no le interesaba-creyendo que con eso había ganado terreno.

Una sonrisa sardónica surco sus labios-sabes porque no me involucro en tus asuntos-dijo mientras sus ojos se enfriaban, notándose un vació doloroso.-es porque no me interesan-sentencio con odio-realmente esto que hago es una venganza y un favor personal-decia mientras se acercaba, al lord caído.-Esta porquería-decia dirigiéndose a el señor tenebroso, el cual le miro tratando de parecer fuerte, pero la falta de energía, no le dejaban concentrarse-se atrevió a alzar su magia contra mi-aun enfadado se dirigió a al ministro.-Sigues aquí…desaparece-le dijo, mientras alzaba su mano. En señal de amenaza.

Tembloroso y temiendo por su vida, ordeno una retirada a las oficinas, todos, los magos y brujas que habían llegado, desaparecieron dejando de la Orden Oscura y a Harry.

El joven de la cicatriz al recordar a su padrino empezó a llorar-Sirius…Sirius…-sollozaba, mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas.

Sintió unos calidos brazos, serrarse contra su cuerpo-Que sucedo?-, dijo una dulce y calida voz. Era el pelinegro que le había salvado.

Calmando sus lágrimas y sollozos- levanto el rostro y con ayuda del ojinegro se puso de pie.-Mi padrino…él…-le era difícil continuar por el nudo en su garganta.- El velo…él no volvió…-no podía habar bien le era difícil hablar.

El pelinegro menor miro a su amo, el cual asintió.

Despues de dar las ordenes de que se llevaran al lord de hay, se encaminaron a la Cámara de la Muerte.

Cuando llegaron, encontraron a dos encapuchados de negro, los cuales se arrodillaron ante el mayor de ellos.-bien echo llénense a los Mortifagos y encarcélenlos, los juicios serán en dos días.-

Los encapuchados desaparecieron, junto con los Mortifagos. Todos los miembros pertenecientes a la orden del Fénix estaban asombrados, al igual que los estudiantes que los acompañaban, barios de ellos se acercaron con temor a hombre de mirada fría. Antes que nadie articulara palabra una luz blanca que solo podía pertenecer a un patronus - Umbridge a sido enserada, la escuela esta libre-dijo una voz queda.

El pelinegro menor se acerco al patronus-aquí tambien esta libre…-dijo mientras el patronus grababa el mensaje, el cual era seguido por unos ojos dorados-dile a mi padre que todo esta en orden-dijo mientras el continuaba con el patronus todos, aun tristes por la perdida de Sirius Black se acercaron a el pelinegro mayor.

El licántropo, sentía curiosidad por el pelinegro su olor era familiar aunque al mismo tiempo desconocido. Apartando los pensamientos confusos de su mente, se concentró en el mayor de los desconocido, extendiendo su mano-Gracias…por la ayuda, sin ustedes no se que abría pasado-un silencio tenso se formo, hasta que el ojiazul correspondió al saludo.

-No hay problema-hablo con voz mas relajada.-Espero que no haya pido bajas, salimos en el momento en que nos llego el mensaje-decia, todos se miraron, tratando de descifrar quien los había mandado llamar, pero sus miradas se cristalizaron por el recuerdo de Sirius, en especial la de Harry.

Harry Apretando sus ojos dolido-Sirius…-susurro lo bastante alto para que el pelinegro lo escuchara.

-cierto me hablaron que alguien callo por el velo-dijo mientras caminaba hacia el-lo sacaremos…-sentencio mientras examinaba el velo.

Esperanzados los ojos de Harry le siguieron-es imposible…Remus…dijo que…-el mayor no le dejo continuar.

Ya que con un movimiento de su mano le pidió silencio.-Alexei…mi amor- convocó a el pelinegro menor que había terminado de enviar el mensaje.-Ven aquí-ordeno con voz melosa.

El ojinegro de mala gana le siguió-No m llames así-susurro enojado.-o no respondo…-acompañado con un cabeceo.

El mayor lucia avergonzado-lo siento Alex…la costumbre-dijo mientras se disculpaba-me haces el favor-decia, haciendo ademen con su mano señalando el velo de la muerte.

Quitándose la capa negra; la cual fue entregada al mayor. Puso sus manos cerca del velo, despues de susurrar palabras inaudibles para todos menos para el pelinegro cerca del menor. Despues del hechizo metió una mano por el velo, todos impresionados por la acción, dejaron salir un gritito.-Lo tengo-dijo mientras sacaba su mano la cual estaba agarrando la mano de otra.

Poco a poco y con mucho esfuerzo por el lado del menor, logro sacar el cuerpo de las sombras del velo. Todos asombrados empezaron a acercarse y bajar la cabeza cuando vieron que no respiraba.-fue herido por un Avada-decia mientras lo revisaba-no hay problema-saco una jeringa de sus ropas, inyectándosela en el cuello.

Con un salto Sirius Black, aun jadeando despertó, mirando a todos alrededor-Estoy… vivo?-pregunto mientras miraba sus manos.

-Sirius-Harry conmovido, se arrojo sobre su padrino, aun llorando. Todos los presentes tenían sus ojos cristalinos.

-Trasladémonos inmediatamente a Hogwarts, hay les explicaremos todo-con un movimiento de las manos del mayor de los aun desconocidos, llegaron a los terrenos del colegio de magia y hechicería.

Todas las personas caminaban rápidamente, por los terrenos. Todos en silencio, el cual fue roto por a voz del pelinegro menor.- siempre quise venir a este colegio, tu estudias aquí no?-emocionado se dirigía a Harry el cual venia a su lado.

Harry miro al joven que le hablaba-si…-respondió-gracia…-el menor le miro-por lo de Sirius…-explico, esos ojos negros le ponían nervioso le recordaban unos ojos negros conocidos, pero no se ubicaba.

Le miro mientras llegaban a la puerta de Hogwarts, la cual estaba abierta -no hay problema, el velo es algo desagradable-explico, con convicción en su voz.

-Bienvenidos-dijo una fría voz, que les esperaba, en la puerta. Con su vestimenta negra habitual, con su cabello negro y su piel pálida; acompañada de una nariz ganchuda.

El ojiazul, se acerco hasta el posionista, y mirándole de mala gana saludo-Señor Snape-dijo respetuosamente, pero tratando de no mirarle. El pelinegro alejándose del posionista se puso detrás de Alexei, mientras le jalaba de la ropa.-Vámonos…-decia, mientras ponía una cara infantil.

El menor pelinegro se sonrojo un poco-disculpa…-le dijo a el chico de gafas.- Nikolai…-el ojiazul le miro-Cállate…-le dijo mientras se dirigía al maestro de pociones.

El ojiazul, asintió con la cabeza-bueno tengo que irme, los veo despues-dijo, despidiéndose de todas las personas que los observaban. Pero antes de desaparecer le dio un beso en la mejilla al su pelinegro compañero-Adiós…mi Alexei…-dijo mientras desaparecía.

El sonrojo se extendió por sus mejillas-idiota- susurro, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

La mirada de Severus Snape era penetrante, mientras miraba al menor-Estas lastimado?-pregunto mientras recorría el cuerpo del menor.

El menor sonrió un poco-no…todo en orden-dijo mientras se acercaba mas al mayor. Todos empezaron a entrar pero varios de la orden, incluyendo a Harry, Remus y Sirius, se quedaron observando, asombrados a los dos pelinegros que seguían hablando, pero mas se asombraron cuando el menor se echo en un abrazos a el profesor mas estricto de todo Hogwarts.-quería verte…-susurro el menor, mientras sentía como el mayor le correspondía el abrazo.

Al momento de soltarse, e ignorando las miradas de la orden empezaron a caminar hacia las escaleras del colegio. –Entonces todo en orden-dijo el posionista.

El menor se puso nervioso-si…bueno, me dieron un Avada…-decia bajito pero suficiente alto para que el mayor lo escuchara. Algunos miraban asombrados, pero el cabello de el profesor de pociones tapaba sus ojos, dándole un aire siniestro.-tamben le di un Cruciatus a Bellatrix y bueno…en la Cámara de la Muerte…-ya no continuo ya que vio los ojos enojados del profesor.

Al ver que no podía remediarlo, el menor empezó a correr juguetonamente hacia la multitud que subía por las escaleras, todos miraban asombrados, pero su asombro se hizo aun más grande al ver al profesor más estricto de Hogwarts correr tras él.

Mientras las miradas asombradas los seguían, no dieron crédito a lo que escucharon.- VEN AHORA MISMO ALEXEI SALAZAR SNAPE…-Se escucho el grito.

Aun asombrados, Harry, Remus y Sirius, entendieron un poco, a las diferentes preguntas que tenían una sola respuesta…**SNAPE TENIA UN HIJO. **Pero el más impactado, era cierto licántropo, quien, no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto.

**/*/Continuara/*/**

* * *

Avada Kedavra (Maldición asesina)

**Descripción**: la segunda más terrible de las tres Maldiciones Imperdonables. Lanza un rayo de luz verde que mata al enemigo instantáneamente

**Etimología**: Viene del latín que significa Avada:"Yo mato/Yo destruyo"" y Kedavra: "Como hablo", o sea, Avada Kedavra se dice "Yo mato con la misma facilidad de como hablo".

Cruciatus (Maldición torturadora)

**Descripción**: La maldición _Cruciatus_ causa un dolor insoportable en todo el cuerpo de la víctima. Para que esta maldición funcione bien, se tiene que sentir placer al estar torturando a la persona. Para invocarla hay que pronunciar la palabra "Crucio" y desear hacer un mal terrible.

* * *

Espero que les guste el fic, tiene un poco de spoiler pero lo menos posible.

El cambio de personalidad en mis personajes originales se debe a que una cosa es lo profesional y la verdadera personalidad.

Hasta el próximo capitulo.

Este es el link de mi blog.

En este encontraran Desde juegos, mangas, Doujinshi de temática Yaoi.

Algunas traducciones mías y recopilación de otras páginas.

**.com/**


	2. Chapter 2

**La Verdad**

Despues de ver el espectáculo que les ofrecieron el desconocido pelinegro y el maestro de pociones se ubicaron en la sala de profesores, para aclarar la situación que se hacia presente.

Ya reunidos en la sala de profesores, miraban al joven pelinegro que sonreía, en silencio, ubicado a un lado del maestro de pociones. El silencio era tenso, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, inclusive el director de la escuela, se mantenía en silencio esperando una explicación.

Harry incomodo por el silencio, miraba a todos los rostros, todos dirigían su mirada, al pelinegro que le había salvado. _El hijo de Snape,_ pensaba mientras recordaba la escena que se había montado anteriormente.

La tensión era palpable, en el ambiente, aunque el ojinegro seguía sonriendo. La sonrisa se borro cundo el posionista dándole un codazo, llamo su atención.-Entonces…- le decia el posionista mientras le miraba.

El dirigente de la orden oscura le miro, entonces siendo conciente de la situación miro alrededor, por fin tomando en cuenta que todos le miraban.-Bueno…-decia mientras se movía incomodo en su asiento.-la persona que les daría la información, se fue hace rato…-explicó incomodo.-así que me tocara darles la información-algo incomodo miro a su padre.-Así que…pregunten-dijo mientras ponía sus manos sobre la mesa.

Todos se miraron confusos, en niño-que-vivió estaba apunto de hablar pero fue cortado por la vos del director.-primeramente jovencito, quien es usted?-pregunto ansioso, aun mas al ver el parecido que tenia con su maestro de pociones.

El joven al oír la pregunta del director de Hogwarts, miro al posionista quien asintió.

Poniéndose de pie-Mi nombre es Alexei Salazar Snape, soy miembro activo de La Orden Oscura-decía con voz monótona. Despues de su presentación, tomo de nuevo asiento junto al posionista.

Todos impresionados, en especial el director, voltearon a ver al profesor de posiones. Quien estaba muy tranquilo observándolos.-Es…es tu hijo, Severus…-expreso el director, la pregunta que nadie se animaba a hacer.

Con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, el profesor de posiones se puso de pie, y recargando sus manos en los hombros de el pelinegro-si…-dijo mientras su sonrisa se hacia mas grande.-El es mi hijo-dijo mientras ignoraba las miradas asombradas.

Todos hicieron silencio, nadie podía creer lo que escuchaban. Al ver que nadie hablaba el pelinegro menor empezó a habar-esta bien, me canse…-dijo mientras se ponía de pie. Alejándose un poco de su padre-la situación es esta…-decia mientras los miraba, llamando su atención.-Voldemort ha sido capturado…-sentencio, ignorando el escalofrió que algunos tuvieron-será enjuiciado por parte del la orden, como el ministerio de magia no asumió su responsabilidad de capturarlo, la orden oscura se hará cargo-sentencio seriamente.

Mientras se escuchaban los murmullos-como las circunstancias lo requieren, para el juicio se llamara algunos miembros de la orden del fénix.-decia mientras de su abrigo sacaba una libreta negra y un lápiz.-los principales afectados por Voldemort o sus Mortifagos, que se encuentren en esta habitación deben ir-dijo mientras escribía algo en su libreta.

Miro a todos los presentes, algunos murmuraban, otros solo le observaban.-Bueno primero tu mam…es decir- miro nervioso alrededor-Severus Snape.-escribía al mismo tiempo, todos quedaron impactados.

Todos estaban por preguntar, pero nuevamente el director se adelanto.-Severus tienes que acláranos algunas cosas en otro momento-dijo mientras seguía mirando al mas joven.

Mientras concentraba su atención en lo que escribía-tambien a Harry Potter, Sirius Black y…alguien mas?-dijo mientras alzaba la mirada, enfocando así, al licántropo, pero rápidamente aparto la mirada. Al ver que nadie decia nada-la información restante se le será enviada a Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, al no tener nada mas que discutir, me retirare, alguna pregunta-dijo mientras guardaba su libreta. Algunos murmullos se extendieron por la habitaron pero nadie dirigía ninguna palabra.

Harry quien había estado callado todo el tiempo se levanto de su accidento-como fuiste capas de sobrevivir a un Avada?...tambien como reviviste a Sirius…?-casi lo grito, tratando de opacar los murmullos que se extendían por la sala.

El pelinegro miro al maestro de posiones quien se encogió de hombros-con el primero y segundo hechizo de vida, pero por el momento no diré mas-dijo, sin dar mas explicación.-Bueno yo me retiro-mientras se ponía de pie la puerta dispuesto a retirarse.

Los Snape se dirigieron a la puerta ignorando a los presentes. De repente el mas joven se detuvo-casi lo olvido…-dijo mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos, al no encontrarlo, lo buco en la parte interna, empezando a sacar, pedazos de pergaminos, algunos sobres con sellos rotos, algunos caramelos, algunos chocolates, e incluso algunas monedas con símbolos desconocidos para la mayoría de los presentes.

-eres igual a él-dijo el posionista al ver los dulces regados por el suelo.

Sacando un sobre sellado; intacto. Se lo extendió al maestro de posiones-el torneo dará inicio en unas semanas, participare, me gustaría que fueras…si?-dijo mientras, miraba directamente a los ojos de su padre.-de paso iremos a…-dijo bajando la mirada, mientras que con un movimiento de su mano todos los objetos regresaban a sus bolsillos.

El posionista puso una triste sonrisa en sus labios,-sabes que siempre para esas fechas…estoy disponible -dijo mientras tocaba la cabeza de su hijo.-y sabes que siempre es placentero verte golpear a unos cuantos inútiles-expresaba, mientras una sardónica sonrisa se extendía, junto con una mirada de superioridad.

Una maliciosa carcajada salio de los labios del menor de los Snape, -muchos son fuertes, será interesante-decia mientras se acomodaba la ropa-nos veremos-espeso a salir de la habitación junto con el mayor.

Mientras veían como las dos figuras vestidas de negro salían de la habitación, todos permanecieron en silencio, sin saber que decir o hacer.-Albus…-llamo el licántropo, aun con el nudo en su pecho.

_El hijo de Severus será mío…? _Esa duda le carcomía desde que se había enterado.

Desde que antes de que Severus se convirtiera, en el espía de la orden ellos habían llevado una relación, con todo lo que implicaba, pero un poco antes de la muerte de sus amigos, ellos habían terminado, ya que Severus por alguna razón había decidido terminar. Cuando años despues, y durante el año que dio clases en Hogwarts, el licántropo trato de recuperar su relación, pero Severus siempre le decia que hasta que terminara completamente la guerra.

_Ahora que Voldemort ha sido capturado él me dará una oportunidad_. Sin poder aguantar más las ganas Salio corriendo de la habitación. Todos los que lo vieron salir, estaban muy confundidos por la salida tan apresurada del licántropo.

Severus ya algo cansado siguió subiendo las escaleras. _Espero que me perdones _pensaba mientras detenía sus pasos. _Pero era necesario_ poniendo sus manos es sus rostro.

-me debes una explicación-una fuerte voz, hizo brincar al posionista. Los ojos dorados del licántropo miraron directamente a esos posos negros, que antes sin vida relampagueaban muchos sentimientos.

Un suspiro, escapo de los labios del profesor-si... te las daré-dijo mientras, ambos se encaminaban a una de las aulas vacías.

Aun con pasos lentos y sin mirarse, entraron a la primera aula vacía que encontraron. El sonido de sus respiraciones era lo único que se escuchaban-el…el…es mío…?-decia mientras tomaba los hombros de Severus, tratando de verlo a los ojos-el es mi hijo…tiene la edad, aun estábamos juntos…-al ver que no respondía, sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas-Severus…-sintió como los brazos del posionista lo rodeaban en un abrazo.

Severus al ser el mas bajo de los dos, puso su cabeza en su hombro.-Si…El es tu hijo…-decia mientras tambien lloraba.

El licántropo corresponda al abrazo mientras escuchaba lo que decia, su compañero.

-Cuando empecé a ser espiar, cuando tu y yo…aun éramos pareja-se separo un de los brazos que lo sostenían, sentándose en una de las mesas del aula-hubo un accidente en el laboratorio algunos frascos de posiones se mezclaron-seguía explicando mientras el licántropo tomaba asiento-Ese día yo llegue mal herido así que tome una de las pociones que tenia a la mano, estaba tan cansado que no me di cuenta-el posionista tomo la mano de su compañero-Bebí una poción fertilizadora experimental-el temblor en la voz era notorio-Al beber la poción, mi magia hizo su trabajo como convertidor, al lograr que una de mis células sexuales se transformara en un óvulo listo para ser fecundado-llevo su otra mano a su boca.

-no me di cuenta, hasta que ya estaba esperando un bebe-aparto su mirada.-yo...no te lo dije ya que…-no podía continuar un nudo en su garganta no se lo permitió.

-porque Sev…porque…-el licántropo apretó su mano.- si seguíamos juntos porque preferiste callar pudimos hacernos cargo los dos…-no podía continuar, ya que un dedo en sus labios no le dejaba.

-no sabia si sobreviviría… -dijo por fin; impactando con tan lamentables palabras al licántropo -semanas antes de enterarme, el señor tenebroso me encomendó una misión… en ella unos aurores me dieron barios hechizos… mi cuerpo estaba muy dañado… así que no sabia si el bebe sobreviviría-decia mientras trataba de guardar sus lagrimas, no quería recordar el miedo que sintió-no estaba seguro, no quería que me odiaras-aun con la mano sobre la del licántropo.

Viendo el dolor de su compañero, no se aparto-por eso me dejaste tenias miedo…miedo de perder todo-decia mientras una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios-entonces es mío…es mi hijo-al ver que el otro le sonreía, la emoción aumento en su cuerpo-Nuestro hijo...-el hombre lobo, trataba de guardar la calma, pero sentía que el silencio aumentaba su ansiedad.

Sentía un alivio, al saber que aunque no lo odiaría; el licántropo comprendía aunque fuera un poco, ya que no le reclamaba nada-si…es nuestro hijo… -dijo mientras su pequeña sonrisa se hacia mas grande en sus labios.

Remus no comprendía ese comentario-entonces…el es un Licántropo-sintió una tristeza al comprender lo que conllevaba que fuese su hijo.

Aun con la desesperación pintada en sus ojos, trato de mantener la calma.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios-el… Alexei no es un licántropo…-al ver la duda y alivio pintada en las facciones de su compañero continuo- Alexei por poco no sobrevive, la pureza de la sangre de los Prince hay en mi interior y…-en esa parte de la explicación aparto la mirada- gracias a un poco de la magia de To…es decir Voldemort…-su rostro, hacia una mueca de dolor- por una serie de acontecimientos el me dio parte de su magia…casi pierdo al bebe…pero…gracias a él, Alexei pudo sobrevivir… tambien contrarresto la licantropía…al menos esa es la explicación que me dieron-dijo mientras recordaba, quien se lo había dicho.-Aun me amas Remus?- pregunto, al ver el silencio del otro.

Una sonrisa se apodero de los labios del licántropo, mientras se ponía de pie-nunca lo dudes-decia mientras abrasaba al mas bajo.-Tu aun me amas...?-pregunto juguetón el licántropo.

Mientras acercaba sus labios al hombre lobo.-siempre…-unió sus labios, en un dulce beso. Demostrándose el amor, que habían sentido uno por el otro durante años.

Aun en la sala de profesores, los demás miembros de la orden discutían, lo que había pasado en esa sala.-no puedes permitirlo Albus…-decia ojo loco- Snape te a mentido…-seguía gritando por toda la sala-es una traidor, yo tenia razón-continuaba repitiendo, mientras que con sus torpes movimientos se desplazaba por la habitaron.

Albus, dolido por enterarse por detalles de la vida del profesor de posiones que creía conocer, trataba de no demostrarlo.-Severus nos a ayudado mucho…-les decia todos los de la orden, que estaban presentes.-que no nos aya dicho algunos detalles no debe importar, despues de todo nos dará una explicación-mientras hablaba, todos los ánimos de la orden se calmaron al instante.

Mientras continuaban esperando al maestro de posiones, Harry, se removía nervioso en su asiento. Aun no le quedaba claro muchas cosas pero la que si estaba clara era que el **HIJO** de **SNAPE** lo había salvado. _Por dios un Snape me ha salvado._ No podría volver a ver a su profesor a la cara sabiendo que le debía algo a su familia.

Mientras, el silencio reinaba la habitación empezaron a oír algunas voces conocidas.

-No les diré. Que vergüenza-se escuchaba, la voz de Snape. Todos se voltearon a ver, el tono usado por el profesor era inusualmente calmado.

La voz severa del licántropo se escuchaba-Si lo se pero debes decirlo, se lo debes. No se lo merecían-todos en silencio, escuchaban la conversación.

-Enfrente de todos?-el posionista sonaba horrorizado.

Las voces cada vez mas cerca-Claro para que valga…-las voces se detuvieron, un poco antes de escuchar los pasos en la entrada.

Las voces se dejaron de escuchar. Se escucho como la puerta se habría, el primero en pasar fue el posionista, mientras que el licántropo sostenía.

Todos los veían con una duda en la mirada. El profesor ignorándolas tomo asiento en el asiento que antes ocupado, pero ante las miradas asombradas de Sirius y Harry, el licántropo se sentó en la que antes ocupaba el menor de los Snape.

Sirius, enfadado por la acción de su amigo se levanto de su asiento.-Porque te sientas junta a Snivellus…-gritaba, mientras apuntaba al Slytherin.

Severus, haciendo un gesto de disgusto abrió su boca-No le llames a si…-alguien se le había adelantado. Con cara de pocos amigos el licántropo encaro a su amigo, mientras se ponía de pie.-No le vuelvas a llamar así…y me siento donde quiera-aun con voz fuerte. _Te lo debía Severus por tantas veces que nunca te defendí._

Sirius impactado por la respuesta de su amigo, no pudo quitarse la mueca de sorpresa.-Caballeros, no se peleen-interrumpiendo la disputa, el director trato de calmar a los hombres.-Severus…-llamo al hombre.

-Antes que nada quiero decirle algo a usted Señor Potter-el estudiante casi, salto de su asiento al escuchar las palabras de su profesor.-Señor Potter…siento haber sido injusto…-decia mientras que todos le miraban con sorpresa.-Despues de todo usted no es su padre. La guerra ha terminado al igual que mi deuda…-termino, sin dar más explicaciones.

El director se aclararse la garganta llamando la atención de los presentes-Severus…eres parte de la orden oscura?-pregunto ansioso, intentando saber si el profesor le había ocultado algunas cosas.

Si-sencillamente explico.-Albus…Tu que sabes de la orden oscura?-pregunto, despues de todo necesita saber desde que punto empezar la historia.

-Realmente…no mucho-decia mientras juntaba sus manos-solo se que era una organización extinta de magos y brujas, que hace mucho tiempo ayudaron al mundo Mágico, contra algunos demonios que estuvieron apunto de exterminar a los magos, pero de hay en mas simples leyendas-decia mientras miraba al profesor.-antes de que nos expliques como eres parte de la orden oscura…quisiera que…-callo en ese punto.-Me dijeras quien es la Madre de ese joven, del que dices ser padre-todos le dieron la razón, la mayoría se estaban haciendo esa pregunta.

Una maliciosa sonrisa cruzó sus labios-Primeramente Albus…yo nunca dije que era el padre de ese chico-todos lo miraron confusos.-Mas bien yo soy…como decirlo La madre del chico-con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Pero una risita lo hizo gruñir-Así que alguien te Preño Snivellus…-los puños del licántropo se apretaron, hasta volverse blancos-Ya decía yo tan desesperado…-no pudo continuar ya que un golpe en la mesa, hizo saltar a mas de uno.

Con voz fría y una mirada que presagiaba muerte-De advierto ni una palabra mas Sirius. Somos amigos pero no voy a tolerarlo…-un disimulado movimiento de la manos de Snape llamo la atención de los que peleaban.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro-Entonces Severus quien es el padre del muchacho…-ya sospechando de la situación. _Yo sabía que ellos estaban juntos…despues de estar tanto tiempo en la escuela ya sabia que ellos se gustaban._

Al ver la sonrisa del director, bufo fastidiado _viejo entrometido._

-realmente quieres que te diga, tu ya debes saberlo…Albus-moviéndose incomodo en su asiento.

Puso una de sus manos en su espalda-mi muchacho…-viéndolo paternalmente.

El licántropo desesperado por decirlo-Yo soy el padre-casi lo grito, impactando a mas de uno.-Yo soy el padre de ese joven tan fuerte…-orgullosamente, se levanto. Abrazando al posionista.-Severus y yo somos los padres de ese joven-El licántropo casi lloraba al recordar que era su hijo.

Los brazos de Severus le correspondieron-si…somos sus padres…-permitiéndose sonreír dulcemente, con un pequeño rubor sobre sus mejillas. _Hace tanto tiempo que esperaba que todos supieran y no tener que fingir más._

**/*/Continuara/*/**

Los hechizos de sangre serán y son inventados así que solo esperen el capitulo donde se explicara que son y para que sirven.

Espero que les guste el fic, tiene un poco de spoiler pero lo menos posible.

El cambio de personalidad en mis personajes originales se debe a que una cosa es lo profesional y la verdadera personalidad. (O la que me gusta imaginar)

Hasta el próximo capitulo.

Este es el link de mi blog.

En este encontraran Desde juegos, mangas, Doujinshi de temática Yaoi.

Algunas traducciones mías y recopilación de otras páginas.

**.com/**


	3. Chapter 3

**La Orden Oscura**

Despues de que con palabras fueran susurradas, el licántropo logro calmarse, todos se mantuvieron en silencio. Esperando que continuaran, con las explicaciones que faltaban.

El director, con una sonrisa en los labios, felicitándolos con la mirada.-Severus…-llamo la atención del profesor.-Continua…-pidió amablemente.-Cuéntanos de la orden oscura- decia, mientras seguía sonriendo.

El profesor, se movía incomodo en su asiento mientras se sonrojaba-lo siento Albus pero primero debo lanzar un hechizo de restricción-decia mientras susurraba el hechizo.-el hechizo les impedirá que le digan a otras personas sobre la orden oscura, si llegasen a hacerlo sin autorización, el hechizo les borraras a ustedes y a quien le digan, cualquier recuerdo sobre la orden-sentenciaba, mientras todos le miraban.

_Siempre tan precavido._ El director sonriendo-esta bien Severus…-dijo mientras concentraba su mirada en el profesor.

El posionista suspiro-Empezare desde su origen…-seguía diciendo. Mientras los presentes ponían atención.

La orden oscura fue fundada hace ya muchos siglos, por aquellos magos y brujas, que no estaban conformes con el gobierno Muggle y el gobierno mágico. Ya que la discriminación en ambos casos, eran grandes.

Desde los Muggles con su discriminación por la raza y religión. En el mundo mágico por su discriminación por la especie, y el tipo de magia.

Pero al contrario, de muchas organizaciones, estas personas, no querían apoderarse de ningún gobierno ya existente.

Estos magos y brujas, desaparecieron, haciendo su propia sociedad mágica, desentendiéndose de los problemas de las demás sociedades. Al desaparecer tomaron el nombre de **La Orden Oscura, **fundado en un pequeño pueblo, que poco a poco ha ido creciendo, hasta convertirse en una ciudad, donde los magos ven una simple comunidad mágica, en cuanto los muggles ignoran su existencia.

La orden oscura, entrenándose en diferentes disciplinas, eran los mas poderosos, entre la comunidad mágica.

Pero aun siendo tan poderosos, no intervenían en las demás sociedades.

Exceptuando en casos extremos o en los que sus miembros fueran afectados. También la intervención dependía, de quien pedía la ayuda.

Así surgieron las deudas oscuras. Las cuales aun se siguen pagando.

Terminando de explicar, todos se mantuvieron en silencio.-Así que la orden oscura aun sigue en pie- terminaba de explicar.

El mas anciano de hay, se miraba las manos, mientras comentaba seriamente.-Había oído algo acerca de la orden, así que sigue en pie-decia mientras, tocaba su barba.-continua…-dijo mientras miraba alrededor.

Ignorando las miradas impresionadas de los presentes, maestro decidió continuar.

Hace muchos años, el mal se extendió por la tierra.

Los magos y brujas acosados por las hordas de exterminadores estaban al borde de la extinción.

Los supervivientes suplicaron a la orden oscura, sumados en la desesperanza.

Y la orden respondió. _"Les ayudaremos la orden oscura formada por las legendarias familias, las cuales tiendo el poder de vencer al mal"_

Las familias junto con su líder lucharon en contra de las fuerzas del mal.

Solo gracias a ellas consiguieron vencer y sobrevivir.

La paz había vuelto.

La orden oscura creció a un más despues de la deuda que le tenía el mundo mágico.

Para permanecer en el anonimato se crearon varias leyendas, y con el tiempo se ha borrado su recuerdo.

-… Actualmente la orden oscura esta formada por la cabeza de la orden Dos sub. Lideres. Y cinco grandes familias.-explicaba, con voz monótona.

Todos miraban a Severus con sorpresa por todo lo que les estaba diciendo-Las familias tambien tienen un líder principal.-seguía diciendo-Cada líder ya se de familia o de el de la orden es elegido por medio de un torneo. Pero los torneos solo se llevan a cabo cuando algun líder o sub. Líder de cualquier tipo muere o se cree que ya no es apto para tal puesto.-temido diciendo, algo incomodo el final.

Todos estaban inquietos por la nueva información.

Todos salieron de aquella sala sin poder creerlo. Despues de despedirse, la mayoría de la orden del fénix se retiro dejando al director y a algunas personas.

Un pequeño silencio se formo entre las cinco personas que se encontraban presentes.

El mas anciano de los presentes, se mordió el labio antes de hablar-Severus…-su voz temblaba-Porque?...-seguía diciendo.-porque no me lo dijiste?...Creía que confiabas en mi…-termino diciendo dando entender su preocupación.

El posionista bajó la cabeza, mientras los presentes desviaban la mirada, podían sentir la tristeza en el ambiente-era peligroso, Alexei nació el año en que Tom fue derrotado-explicaba mientras se ponía de pie.- No quería que nadie supiera…ya que las personas que supieron nos hicieron mucho daño…-decia mientras ponía las manos en los hombros del mayor.-Eres como mi padre, quería desiertuelo pero…-sentía que sus ojos se ponían cristalinos.-No sabia si mi bebe sobreviviría-trato de poner una sonrisa en sus labios, pero fallo inútilmente-Ni siquiera Remus sabia-llegando a ese punto rompió en llanto.-Siento haberte decepcionado-sentía como barias lagrimas recorrían sus pálidas mejillas.

Tapando su rostro con sus manos, lloraba, mientras los que permanecían en la sala sentían su dolor, el licántropo rápidamente se puso de pie para poder consolarlo, pero el anciano director se le adelanto-Tranquilo hijo…- decia mientras rodeaba con sus brazos al posionista-porque sentirme decepcionado.-decía mientras separaba el cuerpo del menor.-le has dado vida a un joven hermoso y fuerte, tambien has encontrado el amor-mirando a Remus-no hay nada porque sentirse decepcionado-termino diciendo con una sonrisa.

Se volvió a agarrar al cuerpo del mayor, mientras seguía llorando.-haré…haré que lo conozcas…es un buen chico-decía mientras seguía sollozando-es algo cruel con los enemigos…pero es cariñoso…hay veces en las que llora…pero es muy fuerte…y habla pars…-decia mientras su voz se amortiguaba por las ropas del mayor- le hable de ti…siempre a querido conocerte…eres su abuelo…-seguía diciendo.

La sonrisa seguía en sus labios, junto con la mirada de cariño-Yo tambien quiero conocerlo sin estas peleas de por medio-dijo mientras acariciaba cariñosamente su espalda. Al ver que se empezaba a tranquilizar.-Remus…-llamo al licántropo el cual rápidamente se puso de pie-lleva a Severus a su habitación, terminaremos esta platica en otro momento-

Haciendo caso al director Remus, tomando el brazo de su amante, salieron de la habitación.

Ya calmadas sus lagrimas miro los dorados ojos de su compañero-lo siento Remus…-musito Severus mientras permanecía en la cama de su habitación.

Una pequeña sonrisa se planto en los labios del licántropo.-Te amo Severus…-dijo mientras se acostaba sobre el cuerpo del pelinegro-Se mío…Severus-decia mientras empezaba a besar su pálido cuello.

Empezando a recorrerlo con sus manos calidas, el posionista gemía-Remus…-los suspiros eran suaves y lentos.

Sumido en el placer Severus atrajo al licántropo hacia su boca, en un beso lento, donde sus lenguas se abrasaban. Las manos inquietas recorrían sus cuerpo, el control, concedido al lobo, por la pasion incontrolable y deseo.

Una pequeña risa salo de los labios del profesor, separando así el beso. Remus, confundido sonrió, pero antes de que castaño pudiera decir algo-Se acerca la luna llena…-decia mientas ataría el cuerpo Lupin, al ver el gesto su compañero prosiguió-Eres mas apasionado cuando se acerca la luna llena-una sonrisa lujuriosa apareció en sus labios, mientras recordaba que faltaba cinco días para tal fecha. Olvidando rápidamente esto, vio la mirada dorada de su compañero-Te amo…-dejo un casto beso en sus labios-quiero pertenecerte -diciendo esto, empezó otro beso apasionado.

Poco a poco, el licántropo dejaba caer las prendas, las cuales caían por toda la habitación, hasta llegar a sus pantalones, queriendo hacer sufrir a su amante restregó su mano sobre la entrepierna, sonriendo ante la reacción del cuerpo de su compañero.

Empezó lamiendo muy lentamente los pezones, haciendo círculos con su lengua, dándole pequeñas mordidas succionándolos, las manos del posionista estrujan las sabanas de la cama.

-Remus…-llamo entre gemidos. Pero cualquier cosa que quisiera decir fue cortada por más gemidos, el lobo había metido su mano en la ropa interior.

Masajeando su miembro.-por favor…-rogó en éxtasis el profesor. Mientras sentía como le iba quitando lo que quedaba de ropa. Al mismo tiempo que lo giraba dejándolo en cuatro; dejándolo totalmente expuesto.

Con voz lujuriosa el lobo se acercó al oído de su compañero.-Te vez delicioso-dijo mientras mordía suavemente la oreja, haciendo gemir a su pareja.

El pelinegro se retorcía de placer, pero un gemido ronco salio de sus labios al sentir, dos dedos enterrándose en su interior. Sintiendo como, esos calidos dígitos le masajeaban tan intimo lugar.

El licántropo lubricando la zona, y con un beso en la espalda se enterró en el cuerpo de su compañero, sintiendo la calida estreches que le abrazaba, su parte mas sensible. El profesor aguantado el dolor, tomo fuertemente las sabanas, disfrutando las embestidas energéticas de su amante. Sintiendo como lo empujaba, casi tumbándolo.

El posionista, al ser su primera vez desde hace años, no soporto mucho, se derramo sobre las sabanas, mientras el licántropo seguía embistiendo, disfrutando al máximo del placer sexual, deteniendo de repente los golpes.

Tomándolo, de una de las piernas, giró al pelinegro, quien tenía una semierección, vendo sus ojos oscuros, los cuales estaban segados por el deseo. Abriendo más las piernas de su amante siguió embistiendo con toda su fuerza, llenando el interior de presemen, lo cual hacia mas fácil la entrada y salida.

El sudor de ambos se mezclaba, junto con pequeñas lágrimas de placer que escapaban de los oscuros ojos.-Te amo…- grito el pelinegro quien se derramaba entre los dos cuerpos.

Mientras Remus, terminaba en el interior de su amante. Derrumbándose sobre el cuerpo del posionista, al mismo tiempo que sacaba suavemente su flácido miembro. Sintiendo como empezaba a salir el semen, del interior de el pelinegro. Acostándose a su lado, abrazo el cuerpo de su compañero. Cobijándose con las sabanas y cobijas que estaban mas cercas.-Te amo…Severus…-murmuro, el licántropo mientras caía dormido, al igual que su compañero.

Despues del desayuno que tomaron en la habitación se dirigieron a la oficina del director, donde llevarían a cabo la reunión.

Al entrar se encontraron con el rostro amigable del director, quien les pidió que tomaran asiento, observando la mesa pudieron ver a el chico-que-vivió y a su padrino, observándolos entre dudosos y nerviosos, aunque un gesto desdeñoso adornaba el rostro del segundo.

Ya con unas tazas de té y galletas, trataron de llevar la platica tranquila.-dentro de unos días se termina el año escolar-dijo pero corto ya que la mayoría de los estudiantes por los sucesos ocurridos durante ultimo momento habían sido mandados a sus casas.-bueno…cuando todos los estudiantes se retiren iré a los cuarteles de la orden-dijo mientras sacaba el sobre oscuro con sello rojo que anteriormente su hijo le había dado.-veamos…-decía mientras rompía el sello. En su interior se encontraban algunos papeles blancos. Antes de decir lo que había en los papeles, aventó el sobre en medio de la mesa.

Un fuego morado, salio del sobre, hasta formar una figura en miniatura.-Señor Severus Snape de Shasery,-todos voltearon a ver a el nombrado, pero volvieron su vista a la pequeña figura.-por medio de la presente invitación al torneo amistoso de la orden oscura, con los motivos de "El festival de la vida", como sabrá tiene permitido traer a cuatro acompañantes, los cuales pueden traer a un amigo o pareja, espero que nos acompañe en la celebración, sin mas me despido-diciendo esto el fuego desapareció.

Poniendo el rostro serio, levantándose de su lugar.- Necesitaré, que tomen esto-dijo, mientras les entregaba dos de las pequeñas hojas blancas.- Estas hojas son tatuajes temporales-mientras pasaba con cada quien, exceptuando a su amante.-denle una a su novio, amante o pareja o a quien quieran llevar-seguía diciendo mientras regresaba a su asiento-solo deben poner el papel sobre su piel y decir su nombre, no se preocupen, no se notara, sino lo usan hasta la fecha que nos vallamos, se desintegrara.-termino diciendo.

El anciano, dudoso tomo el papel-Severus…se significa esto-pregunto mientras lo examinaba. Al igual que los demás, quienes no entendían del todo lo que estaba pasando

-Los llevare antes de los juicios, para que se vallan familiarizando con la orden oscura-decia mientras, sentía como el licántropo ponía una de sus manos sobre su pierna.-naturalmente, se les da la opción de formar parte de la orden, pero eso ya es decisión de ustedes-puso la mirada sobre Harry-Señor Potter-llamo la atención de todos-La orden oscura, le pedirá que se una, usando de pretexto el haber detenido a quien se supone usted derrotaría-decia mas serio

-El ministerio de magia, ya tiene muchas deudas que aun no termina de pagar…pero usted…-suspiro derrotado-se llevara la gloria de la "muerte" de Voldemort…así que aunque no quiera tiene una deuda con ellos…sin contar…-miro a Sirius-lo de Black…-regreso su mirada a Harry-aun no se si le cobraran a usted, a la orden del fénix o al ministerio de magia-puso sus manos en la de su amante- Pero por el momento le recomiendo que valla estudiando hechizos…lo necesitará-sin dar mas explicación se mantuvo en silencio.

Harry confundido miro a todas partes-Me obligaran a hacerlo-pregunto, preocupado, ya estando cansado de que controlaran su vida. _No por favor, no de nuevo _rogaba en su mente.

-No…-dijo mientras miraba al muchacho a los ojos-Usted ya es libre…-viendo como aparecía una sonrisa en el rostro-puede que intenten que se una, pero…-poniendo una sonrisa maliciosa el posionista gurdo silencio-…conosco a alguien que lo impedirá-viendo el rostro de los presentes-Alexei, Alexei no permitirá que no le pase nada a su familia…-al ver la mueca de Sirius prosiguió-quiera o no son amigos de Remus, es decir son parte de su familia así que…-se movió incomodo-tambien son mi familia, y de Alexei-al ver la sonrisa de director-Si, son nuestra familia-. Decidió cortar.-Bueno, basta de tonterías, no le obligaran pero tiene la opción-sintió el abrazo de su amante.-tendrá la protección, y el conocimiento que la orden oscura le ofrece-.

Un silencio inundo la sala, pero un sonido de aleteo se escucho, con un movimiento de barita se abrió la puerta, dando paso a una lechuza de un plumaje grisáceo, que traía un periódico.

Severus desenrolló el periódico, mientras leía en voz alta_ "El Profeta"_, llamando la atención de todos.

HARRY POTTER, EL QUE VENCIO A LA MUERTE

_(…) El que no debe ser nombrado a muerto definitivamente, su cuerpo ha sido destruido, fuentes confiables, mas la confirmación del ministerio a informado, su total aniquilación._

_Gracias al poder de nuestro héroe, la paz ha vuelto (…)_

El profeta sacaba una foto de primera plana de Harry y un Voldemort "muerto", tirado a sus pies. Demasiadas noticias, todo había pasado demasiado rápido, la orden oscura no perdía tiempo.

Una sonrisa adorno las facciones del posionista, al igual que a todos los de la mesa-te lo dije-expreso el posionista mientras, el periódico era pasado, entre los presentes.

**/*/Continuara/*/**

Espero que les haya gustado, espero que algunas cosas se hayan aclarado. Cualquier duda, háganmela saber.

Espero que les guste el fic, tiene un poco de spoiler pero lo menos posible.

El cambio de personalidad en mis personajes originales se debe a que una cosa es lo profesional y la verdadera personalidad. (O la que me gusta imaginar)

Hasta el próximo capitulo.

Este es el link de mi blog.

En este encontraran Desde juegos, mangas, Doujinshi de temática Yaoi.

Algunas traducciones mías y recopilación de otras páginas.

**.com/**

Foro de Roll yaoi

Aun no esta terminado pero, pronto.

Será divertido, basado superficialmente en este fic.

**/**


End file.
